kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdArill/Event fleet preparation guide
Event fleet preparation guide I decided to write this guide to help new admirals have better chances at clearing the event stages, or simply, events. One of the most frustrating things when starting in the game and facing your first event is realising your fleet sucks in many aspects, going from underleveled ships, unrepresented classes, low tier equipment, to incorrectly used resources, unoptimized grinding and hoarding, etc. This guide will cover what's recommended to face the event and defeat all the possible (standard) maps, going from an early game fleet to a robust one. First, it's necessary to understand some concepts of how events work: *Events will happen 4 times each year, each representing the corresponding season. This leaves us with an event every trimester. *Events last from 2 to 4 weeks, with the duration usually matching its size (small-scale events tend to last less than large-scale ones). *Events are the major part of the game, where it'll test how you can organize and face the maps, as well as how the comunity as a whole will collect all data possible and trace the best strategies to defeat them. *Events enable rare and/or unobtainable otherwise ships that are extremely good, like the Akizuki-class DDs, the Italian BBs, Prinz Eugen, Unryuu-class CVs, which add a lot to your fleet, and usually come with extremely good default equipment (FuMO Radar, 601 planes, 10cm HAFD, etc). *Events always bring new ships that are certain to be unobtainable for a good time, with the example of Iowa which is still to reappear in the game. These "reward" ships usually come back but usually are extremely hard to farm and obtain, with difficulty usually decreasing over time, or come back as LSC only ships. *Each map in the event will offer you three possible difficulties, where the hardest one will most of the time grant you the best rewards possible, with the lower difficulties offering downgraded versions of the equipment or no variant at all, so being able to do all-hard should be a possibility in the long term. That said, it's easy to see why events should be your priority in the game. This guide will not focus on how you should level your ships, but which, why, and their priority, and as well which equipments you should try to get and how they make things easier. This guide will also try to not rely on ultra-specific or rare ships that are not available early on in the game. Before we start This guide assumes you're past early game and can realistically tackle the event, even in the easy difficulty. That means: *All 4 fleets are unlocked and most (if not all) expeditions as well. *All monthly and weekly quests are unlocked (as in you can actualy clear then, no "one-time quests" in the way to them). *Up to at least 1-5 and 2-5 (and preferably 3-5) clearable consistently each month, for a source of blueprints. *You have a notion of what you're doing and know how to use the wiki in case you don't. With this kept in mind, we'll move to the first priority after early game: IF YOU DON'T HAVE ONE, GET AKASHI WITH THE HIGHEST PRIORITY POSSIBLE. Akashi doesn't only offer you some extra proto-docks, but also allows you to use the UPGRADE SYSTEM, which enables a lot of fancy and otherwise unobtainable equipment (like Type 4 Sonar, 12.7cm Type B Kai2) while also giving you a place to burn all your seemingly useless equipment (like type 96/52 fighters, type 99 bombers, etc). You'll notice that Akashi makes all the shitty equipment worth more than it should when they're needed to upgrade other, useful, equipments. Keep in mind, however, that upgrades costs SCREWS, with some equipments, like the Jet plane Jet Keiun and 16inch Iowa Cannon, can use up to hundreds of those, and your supply is pretty limited. Having Akashi means you'll want to do all (or at least most of) the weekly and monthly quests that give you screws as a reward. Doing all of them religiously will net you around 90 screws each month, counting the 30 you will get from the daily improvement quests. After you get all the blueprint ships, you can also turn medals into screws, increasing your monthly amount. In the start, however, you'll be using your precious screws in modest equipment that don't eat a lot of them. It's important to note however, that you'll want to upgrade equipment only once a day most of the time, and that to complete the daily upgrade quest. Ships, classes, and what you should prioritize You're probably already comfortable with the common ship classes (DD, CL, CA, CV, etc), and probably already have your favorite ships in a decent level, specially that one DD you liked from the start and your first or second CV that you got to use a lot since she was all alone there and you needed to bring someone to carry all those planes to every map. But now you'll notice that events calls for a LOT '''of ships of a '''LOT '''of different classes, specially DD, CA(V) and CV(L). So we'll go from there. ''All ships mentioned are assumed to be the highest respective remodel AND highest possible level you can afford, preferably 50~60 for easy, 70~80 for normal, 90+ for hard. So, when mentioning for example, Maya, it really means Maya Kai Ni, as most ships win their most significant perks in their last or next-to-last remodels.'' This list will be split in the following categories for each ship class: '''Extremely high priority: the ships you'll heart-lock and throw the key away the moment you get them, being pretty much a necessity, and focus the most you can. High priority: the ones you'll want to focus on after raising the almost mandatory ones. Medium priority: the ones you'll focus on preferably after getting your core taskforce ready, as they offer situational advantages in exchange of raw effectiveness (AKA niche-picks) Low priority: the ones you'll focus on only on late game or not at all, or even just casually level as you play the game. You may think of it as a tier list, but keep in mind that raw power is not always the highest weight for a shit effectiveness. Destroyers (DD) DDs are the backbone of your fleet, very rarely left out of any map composition. As the group is as strong as its weakest link, you'll want your DD in good shape if she is to survive when facing that 3BB flagships node that always happens to be in the way. DDs come in all kinds of types and shapes, and are by far the most represented class in the game. Things to consider: *The level is the most important stat for a DD, since it relies heavily in accuracy and evasion. *The only phases where a DD really shines are the closing torpedo phase and night battle. *DDs can't do much during the day, but they're totally cappable of sinking other standard DDs and CLs, and sometimes even CAs. Extremely high priority DDs: *Akizuki-class (Akizuki, Teruzuki, Hatsuzuki): If you have them or happen to ever get them, they are your highest priority. Their AA of 110's is just insane, being well over 40 above even "specialized AA DDs". Their AACI is retard powerful, their stock equipment is godly and even upgradable, their other non-offensive stats are well above the top of your common DD, specially HP with a whooping 37 where most DDs stop at 31 or even 30. Their only downside is that their night battle sucks compared to other DDs and their equipment is standardized most of the time to 2 10cm HAFD guns + Air radar, making them a little inflexible in other situations where you don't want a super high AA ship in the fleet (which nowadays is almost none). High priority DDs: *Yuudachi: The most powerful DD in the game, raw-power wise. Boasting a 166 night damage, her double attack is incredibly powerful, cappable of destroying almost anything, even super hard-armor bosses. Her only downside is having low luck. *Ayanami: The second-most powerful DD, raw-power wise. Standing only a little behind Yuudachi, with 160 night damage, her night battle is as devastating, with the upside of having high base luck, which lets her to use either double attack of torpedo cut-in reliably, with the later being MUCH more powerful and much desired in event stages where torpedo cut-ins are the standard night attack to have a chance to down the boss. *Shigure: Yuudachi's little sister, but considerably weaker, having only 143 night power, but also has very high luck, being powerful for the same reason as Ayanami. *Asashio (Kai Ni): Her base Kai Ni form offers extremely good stats that rival Yuudachi, boasting 160 night power and offering a powerful night battle double attack, but lacks the desired luck for reliable torpedo cut-ins. *Fubuki: Gives you a fancy AAFD and Type 13 Air Radar Kai,which are hard to come by early on, while also being a good suplement for when you don't have, are unable to use, don't want to use, or want to save for the harder maps one of the duckies. Fubuki doesn't have any special AACI, but she does have high AA, FP, and LoS stats. *Verniy: Above average night battle, really high ASW, and extremely high suvivability with 37 HP and 57 armor after becoming russian. Also has the ability to equip medium bulges, being the only DD able to do so, and to carry any of the daihatsu landing crafts, being one of the few non-blueprint ships able to do so as well (but also doesn't come with one in exchange). *Akatsuki: Verniy's big sister. Her night battle is powerful, she has very high base LoS, which is always an important stat for the fleet, and is very accessible. However, she lacks the benefits her sister ship Verniy gets when she becomes russian. Medium priority DDs: *Asashio (Kai Ni D): A specialized ASW DD, being able to preemptively hit subs with only 1 sonar at high levels, making her very versatile in SS heavy maps and to deal with the usual "troll sub" on the boss node. *Kasumi (Kai Ni): Extremely high stats and 37 luck, functioning as a mini-Ayanami, while having high AA stat. *Kasumi (Kai Ni B): Slightly lower stats than the Kai Ni standard form, but higher AA stat and can use specialized AACIs. *Ooshio (REQUIRES BLUEPRINT): Extremely high stats, and is able to equip all kinds of daihatsu, being arguably the ultimate DD against land bases. Comes with a daihatsu, but costs one blueprint. *Arashio (REQUIRES BLUEPRINT): Almost a clone of Ooshio function and damage-wise, being also extremely good, and has a slight higher level requirement. Comes with a daihatsu and costs one blueprint as well. *Hatsushimo: Not very necessary as her stats are pretty standard, even for a Kai Ni, but her luck is really high, being able to torpedo cut-in very reliably, albeit with less damage. *Mutsuki, Kisaragi: Above average stats for the Mutsukis, are able to carry the transport daihatsus, being an interesting adition to TP phase transport fleets. *Satsuki, Fumizuki: Very good AA and ASW DDs but with bellow average survivability and firepower. Are also able to carry daihatsus. Low priority DDs: *The other common Kai Ni DDs: Ushio, Hatsuharu, they have above average stats but nothing remarkable about them. *Your starter DD: Samidare, Sazanami, Inazuma. They don't offer anything remarkable at all, level them casually as you're probably keeping them since they're your ID 1 ship. *Any DD that you like: For DDs that fill up the fleet, it doesn't really matter. Your average stat Kagerou-class DD is as good as the big damage ones, as long as they're high leveled. However, don't prioritize leveling them over DDs that offer more utility. Light Cruisers (CL) CLs are the middle ground between DDs and CAs: they're not as necessary as the DDs but they are still necessary at a rate of at least 1 CL per ship-lock usually. CLs are way less represented than DDs, so having them all is actualy feasible. Things to consider: *CLs usually work alone save for some specific ocasions. *CLs are the actual masters of ASW, being the class that has the highest natural ASW stat. Most, if not all CLs are able to preemptively ASW before they reach high levels of 60 or 70, while most DDs require 95+, marriage, or are unable at all. *CLs can use most equipment setups that CAs do with some modifications, being a little less reliable on double-attack and cut-in. Extremely high priority CLs: *Abukuma (REQUIRES BLUEPRINT): The fact that Abukuma can equip (and fire) a Kouhyouteki turns her into a CLT, while still maintaining her class as a CL. While still being way less powerful than an actual CLT, she can almost always be brought where CLTs are forbidden to, since restrictions against CLs are almost inexistent, while restrictions against CLTs are all over the place. In addition to all that, she comes with one and is able to equip all kinds of daihatsu. She should be close to your first blueprint ship, if not the first. *Sendai: While not being an all-that-strong kind of ship, she comes with the night battle bundle of Searchlight, Night Recon, and Starshell, while being relatively easy to Kai Ni. Think of the ship as a bonus for the equipment. High priority CLs: *Yura (REQUIRES BLUEPRINT): Can do everything Abukuma does, while also being able to equip Seaplane Fighters, being the only CL able to do so. Also is able to execute an unique AACI and equip an 8cm HA gun in her expansion slot. Her stats are, however, kinda depressing, and requires both a blueprint and reinforcement slot to be worth it (which can be obtained thru her quest, to be fair). While being high priority, keep her in the lowest priority for blueprint usage. *Jintsuu: A literal powerhouse, can be considered a CA with 3 slots for most purposes. Medium priority CLs: *Naka: Her stats are above average and she has a very low Kai Ni level. The weakest of the Sendai sisters but still better than the usual CL. *Yuubari: One of the two 4-slot CLs. While her stats are kinda low (comparable to DD stats, even), she shines against submarines, but can't artillery spot, since her plane count is zero. *Kuma, Nagara: Very powerful CLs, despite being Kai-only ships. Low priority CLs: *Ooyodo: Comes with the Flagship Command Facility, which makes clearing combined fleet maps a little more consistent. While being a 4-slot CL, her ASW is low and her stats are not very outstanding. 'Heavy Cruisers (CA)' CAs are the standard ship class. Not really good at destroying thick-armor targets, really good at destroying weak targets, they stand in more or less the middle ground power-wise, being considere the jack-of-all-trades class. CAs are a little more represented than CLs, and tend to be the class people neglect the most. Category:Blog posts